Misty's Song
by Red X Girl
Summary: My first fanfic ever! Hope you like it...it's your basic AAMR story based lightly on the song
1. Chapter 1:To Start Things Off

Hey hey my first fic, hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R!!!

~~Misty's Song~~(On the "2 B A Master" Pokemon TV Soundtrack)

  
  


_Out here in the quiet of the night_

_Beneath the stars and moon_

_We both know we've got something on our minds_

_We won't admit but it's true_

  
  


_You look at me_

_I look away_

  
  


_{Chorus} I wanna tell you what I'm feeling_

_But I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid_

_That you might break my heart_

_For why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that_

_I love you_

  
  


_I practice all the things that I could say_

_Line by line, every word_

_I tell myself today could be the day_

_But everytime, I lose the nerve_

  
  


_I look at you_

_You look away_

  
  


_{Chorus}_

  
  


_Why, why do you turn away_

_It must be you're afriad like me_

_I try, but I can't pretend that I, don't feel for you_

_The way I do_

_Can't you see?_

  
  


_{Chorus}_

  
  


~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Chapter One

  
  


As always, we find our heros lost in the middle of a dark forest;Brock trying to look at a map, Misty yelling at Ash for his big head getting them lost, and Ash bearing all the confusion and trying to keep cool.

"According to this map, we should have gotten out of here......we're lost." Brock said heasitantly.

"I knew we shouldn't have listened to you're over-sized head about taking this shortcut, Ash!" Misty complained, while holding her baby Pokemon, Togepi, which gave a "Togepriiii!!" in agreement.

"Awww, don't worry about it, Mist, we'll find a way out, we always do." Ash said confidently.

"Pikachu Pika Pika!" (Yep, that's true!) Pikachu replied.

Misty gave one of her annoying, sliding, "Oh,"s and looked down and concentrated on her feet. _That Ash, he's just so.....I don't know- Different I guess._ Misty thought with a smile and looked up and over at Ash. To Misty's surprise, Ash was looking at her, too. They blushed and quickly looked away. Brock smiled to himself as he saw the two. _Do those two have to make it so obvious?_ Brock asked himself.

  
  


Hours had past, and night had fallen.

Misty yawned, "Why don't we stop for the night? I'm wiped." Brock nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Hey this looks like a good spot!" Ash said as they came to a clearing with beautiful green grass and no sticks or other things that could poke you.

Brock's head went to work and finally said, "Why don't you two go and get some firewood while I set up camp? I can look after Togepi and Pikachu for you."

"Why do _I_ always have to get the firewood?" Ash whined.

"Stop whining! If it weren't for you getting any, we would freeze at night! Let's just go." Misty said as she and Ash took off into the forest, with the guide of Ash's large flashlight. 

"Pika pika chu Pika," (I'm coming too!) Pikachu called after them as it ran to catch up to Ash and Misty.

  
  


After a few minutes of walking, they heard noises. Misty stayed close as possible to 

Ash without actually grabbing him. One noise in particular was right in a bush near the two and Misty knocked Ash over. "AHHHH!! What was that?! Oh sorry!" Misty said apologetically as she put her hand out to help Ash up.

"Thanks," Ash said rubbing his head as he got up with the aid of Misty. "What was that anyway?"

"I dunno, " Misty said, frightend. 

The noise was getting closer. Pikachu stepped up, while tiny yellow sparks came slightly from its cheeks. Ash hesitantly shined his flashlight over to the nearest bush. Out came a small Weedle.

  
  


This was too much for Misty. She screamed and jumped into Ash's arms (sort of like Helga when she jumps into Arnold's arms when she's scared, just to get a whiff of his hair.)

Well Misty _did_ get a whiff of his hair and she thought it smelled quite good; like fruit. _Mmmm...what _is _that shampoo? _Misty thought with a smile.

"Uh, Misty, could you kinda get down? I'm not that buff you know." Ash said jokingly.

"Oh shut up Ash Ketchum! You still owe me big time for my bike!" Misty said with a laugh as she got down from Ash's arms. 

Pikachu laughed. Ash laughed. Misty laughed. 

They collected firewood and hurried back to camp.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Thinkin' Bout Connfession

  


Hey thanks for your replies! Hope you liked the first chapter there's more to come with Chapter 2!!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter Two

  


After Ash and Misty had gotten back from the forest, Brock got the fire going and started supper. Their dinner consisted of beef stew, rice balls, (of course!), and juice. Brock made special Pokemon food for Pikachu and Togepi as well.

  


"Pika Pika!" (That was great!) Pikachu replied in pleasure after it ate.

"Togei Togei!" (I'm full!) Togepi yelled.

Misty yawned, "Great dinner, Br-" Misty had right there just fallen asleep on Ash's shoulder.

Ash gave one of his cute, "Wha?" that sounds like a Wobbouffet, in surprise. "Oh great, Misty couldn't ya wait until you got into your sleeping bag?" Ash complained. Ash gently lifted Misty off of his shoulder, got Misty's sleeping bag from her backpack, and put it over her to keep her warm.

"G'night Mist," Ash whispered.

"Mhmm...thanks Ash," Misty replied wearily, while half-asleep.

Ash jumped then went to go sit by the fire next to Brock. Brock stared at him in amazment.

  


"Woah Ash," Brock said jokingly.

"What? Was I supposed to let her sleep on my shoulder all night?" Ash snapped.

"No, it's just that-" Brock tried to explain.

"I'm going to bed," Ash said firmly while unfolding his sleeping bag and crawling in it. "Good night."

" 'Night Ash," Brock replied as he shook his head and thought, _Won't he ever admit it? Geez... _Brock thought. Brock, finally, got out his sleeping bag, put out the fire, and went to sleep.

  


~~!Later that night!~~

  


Ash lay there staring up at the sky. Misty lay there with her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. 

Now, Ash and Misty's thoughts:

Ash's thoughts are _italic _and Misty's are underlined.

_Oh, man Misty? What's happening to me? Why are you all of a sudden the most beautiful girl I've seen? _He looked over at her while she was "sleeping". _I just don't know what to do..._

  


Why me, why me? Why do I like my best friend? Oh what am I saying? I can't help it! Oh Ash, why do you make me feel this way? She opened up one eye to see if anyone was watching her, to find Ash looking over at her.

  


~~Song Break~~

  


_Out here in the quiet of the night_

_Beneath the stars_

_And moon_

_We both know we've got something on our minds_

_We won't admit_

_But it's true......_

  


~~End Song Break~~ (LOL)

  


"Hey Misty, can't sleep?" Ash said.

"Nope, I've got something on my mind," Misty said looking away.

"Well, what is it? You can tell me. We're friends, right?" Ash said with a smile.

"Yeah but-" Misty tried to find the words to say.

  


~~Song Break~~

  


_I practice all the things that I could say_

_Line by line_

_Every word_

_I tell myself today could be the day_

_But everytime_

_I lose my nerve...._

  


~~End Song Break~~

  


"What?" Ash said.

"-I can't exactly...tell...you right now, k?" said Misty.

"Oh, okay that's cool." Ash said,

"So what about you? Why are you still awake?" Misty asked

  


"Well, I've got something really complicated on my mind too," Ash said heasitantly.

"Oh really? Let me guess, you don't wanna tell me either, huh?" Misty asked, grinning.

"Yeah, but maybe I'll tell you someday...."Ash drifted off.

  


"Oh, okay. Yeah maybe me too. You probably wouldn't understand anyway, it's girl stuff," Misty said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? Well if you haven't noticed, I'm plenty capable of understanding girls..." Ash said before he thought.

  


"Oh really? Well Mr.Pokemon Master, I bet you don't know the first thing about girls," Misty replied snobbishly.

"Well, I know thery're a lot different than boys!" Ash said as he laughed.

Misty threw her pillow at him and laughed too. Then she got lost in her thoughts...

Well I know he doesn't know the first thing about me...about how I...love him and all. Maybe I should just tell him....

"Misty?" Ash said loudly "You still there?"

Misty snapped back to reality, "Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just tired." She yawned, "Well, goodnight Ash." She laid back down and faced her body away from Ash.

" 'Night Mist," Ash replied with a sigh. Then he too, faced away from Misty and went back to sleep.

  


~!~Next Morning~!~

  


While Misty was taking her morning walk with Togepi, Ash thought it was the perfect time to talk to Brock.

"Uh, Brock? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Ash said shyly as Pikachu hopped up on Ash's shoulder to listen.

"Sure buddy, what is it?" Brock questioned.

"Well, it's about-" Ash heasitated.

"What? Come on, Ash, you can tell me," Brock said, concerned.

"It's about..Misty, Brock. I think I-"Ash heasitated even more.

"You....?" Brock asked.

"I think I...," Ash said then lowered his voice and his head. "-love her."

Brock's eyes widend (if he ever opened them..ahem..ahem). "Oh really?" Brock said as he rubbed his chin.

"Shut up Brock. I just don't know if I should tell her, or what to say if I do!" Ash said anxiously.

"Don't worry about it, your heart will lead you on, I promise," Brock said honestly.

"Is that what you do? 'Cause if it is, I better not try it." Ash joked.

Pikachu smiled then laughed.

Brock did an anime fall. (those things are hilarious!!)

~~During that time~~

"Oh Togepi, should I tell him?" Misty asked.

"Togepriii Togei Togei!" (Yes Mommy please tell him!!) Togepi screamed.

"Okay, it's settled then. I'll tell him," Misty paused "tomorrow."

A mushroom breath came out of Togepi's mouth, then it started crying.

"Togepi, no stop! Okay fine I'll talk to him today!" Misty said breathlessly.

Togepi immediately stopped crying. 

Misty had a determined look on her face as she said, "Okay then Togepi today then,"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Oooooo suspenseful!! Hope you reply some more, you see, if ya do I'll be back with chapter three!! (lol) Thanx again for all your replies BYE!!

  


~!~KasumiFlower08~!~

  


  


  


  


  



	3. Chapter 3: A Rude Interruption

Hey Pokemon fans!! Hope y'all liked Chapter 2. Now here's!:

  


Chapter 3~~*

  


Misty walked as slow as possible back to the campsite. As she got closer, she saw Ash and Brock talking. _Hmmm..wonder what they're talking about... _Misty quietly sneaked up to them to take a listen to what they were saying.

"...so you think that's what I should do?" Ash asked.

"Defiantly," Brock answered.

"HEY guys," said Misty loudly.

Ash and Brock jumped at the sound of Misty's voice.

"Uh...hey..Misty. Um, how long have you been there?" Ash asked nervously.

"Oh, not long," said Misty then saw the look on Ash's face, "Oh, don't worry I didn't hear what you were saying. Why would I want to listed to guy talk?" Misty asked with a laugh.

Ash laughed nervously. Then he cleared his throat: This was his and Brock's signal for Brock to act like he needed to go somewhere so Ash could talk to Misty.

"Uh, I am gonna....go for a walk!" said Brock quickly as he got up and took off toward the forest.

"Okay, see ya Brock!" said Ash, relieved.

Misty just stood there, looking puzzled, then sat down on the ground next to Ash.

_She just sat down next to me....should I say it now?! _Ash thought

Misty sighed.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Oh, nothing...it's just...never mind." Misty hesitated.

"Okay, let me know if you wanna talk about it, I might be able to help," Ash said then thought _Nice one, Ketchum, that's the stupidest thing to say at a time like this grr.._

"Thanks Ash, I appreciate it...uh-" Misty said but then got cut off.

A deep, goofy laugh interrupted Misty's sentence.

"Prepare for trouble!" said a high, evil voice.

"And make it double," said a low annoying voice.

"TEAM ROCKET!!" said Ash and Misty together as they looked up at the sky and saw a Meowth shaped balloon.

"Why don't you go bother someone else for a change!" yelled Misty.

"How many times have we told you twerps to not to interrupt our motto?" said Jesse, annoyed.

"Who cares? Just make like a Beedrill and buzz off!" yelled Ash. (ha ha Pokemon puns!)

James gave a sigh of relief, "Good, now _we _don't have to think up of a stupid pun to please our fans, he already gave one!"

"I was all out anyway! Ha ha!" said Meowth with a laugh.

"Okay stop stalling, let's grab the Pikachu!" Jesse snapped.

Then Meowth pushed a red button on a large black remote and extended a long, mechanical arm from the balloon.

"We won't let you Team Rocket! Go Staryu!" Misty yelled as she threw Staryu's Pokeball.

"Heya!" Staryu said.

"Staryu, aim your Water Gun straight at Team Rocket!" Misty commanded.

Staryu obeyed and the impact of the water broke the mechanical arm and drenched Team Rocket.

"Okay now, Pikachu, your turn, Thunderbolt!!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu hopped up on Ash's shoulder, jumped off it into the air, and shouted, "Pika-chuuuuuu!!"

The electricity was doubled because of the water. The power sent Team Rocket flying.

"LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!" Team Rocket shouted in unison.

**DING** said the star as Team Rocket disappeared into the sky.

Ash turned to Misty, "Great teamwork!" Ash said as he held up his had for a high five.

Misty accepted then said quietly, "Thanks, Ash,"

"So what were you saying before?" asked Ash.

"Uh well-nothing," Misty said _Don't chicken out now Misty!! Keep it strong-_

"Um Misty? I kinda wanted to tell you something though," Ash said nervously as he looked down.

"Okay, well, why don't we sit down?" Misty suggested as she sat down on a beautiful patch of grass.

"All right," Ash said as he sat down next to her.

"So what is it? Is something wrong?" Misty asked worried.

"Well, not exactly...it's just...well we've been through a lot...and things have changed...somethings haven't...and this isn't easy since I've kept it for so long..." Ash paused

_What is he saying? Oh well, he is known not to make sense. _Misty thought. "What Ash?"

"I...I...think I lo.." Ash choked out. "love you."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Even bigger cliff-hanger than last time. Okay sorry chapter 2's title didn't go along with what happened cuz I was planning to do something else then changed my mind so that's why..yeah. Now here are my thank you's:

  


Can't wait to be a star: Thanks! You were the first person to reply...you gave me my boost of confidence! LOL thanks for loving my story!

  


GoThBaRbIe: Hey you're fics are great I've read them. Thanks for saying mine is very good..I didn't think mine is as good as some of your's though!!

  


Angelic-Shadowcat: Thanks for encouraging me to keep writing, I appreciate it!

  


Kairi-sama: Thanks for the cliffhanger comment! And for saying my story's good!

  


AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST!!!

  


Princess19: Hey your reply was the best! LOL You're SWEET too!

  


THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU!! I will be adding maybe one or two more chapters to my story then it'll be done! I will write another one in the future so look out for it! I like writing romance fics for AAML and AAHL (arnold and helga love).. I have hey arnold ones on nick.com a while ago so.....

CYA'Z~~!

  


~!~KasumiFlower08~!~


	4. Chapter 4: The Greatest Love of All

Hey peoples! Thanks odd sponge out for saying you love my fic! I love the song too, but I think it would be better if Racheal Lillis (Misty, Jessie etc;) sang it, she has a great voice, have you heard "Double Trouble"? It's a Team Rocket Song and Racheal sings in it and her voice is great!! Okay well, enough stalling...let's get on with the show!!

  


~~*Chapter 3*~~

  


**Last line from chapter 2** 

  


"I...I...think I lo-" Ash choked out. "love you."

  


~~!!!!****~~~

  


"Y-you d-do?" Misty shook nervously.

_Great, now here it comes! She's gonna say she doesn't love me..I'm such a loser-_

Ash nodded.

" 'Cause that's what I..." Misty said quietly "...was going to tell you."

Ash's eyes widened.

"Really?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded.

"I'm so glad...I-" Ash lowered his head "-don't know what to do."

"Well, you could do this," Misty said gently as she took her hand and lifted Ash's head up. (HERE IT COMES!!! YAY!!) She looked him straight in the eye, closed her's and kissed him. Now, I'm not gonna say something like 'She felt his warm lips touch his and it seems as if though it lasted forever' because that's what everyone says and I want mine to be different. Let's just say...It only lasted about five seconds, and that seemed like enough for the both of them. When they parted their lips, they put their arms around each other and hugged for a long time. They just sat there, Misty with her head on Ash's shoulder, quiet. Not silence, just peaceful; you could hear the pleasant Buterfrees' call and Pidgeys' coo's overhead, just really-peaceful.

They sat there for at least a half hour, until Brock snuck up behind them and said "WHAT, are you doing?" 

Ash and Misty gave a startled jump and turned around.

"So are wedding bells in the air Ash?" Brock joked.

"Shut up, Brock! We're only 13!" Misty yelled.

"Too young for marriage, but just right to have a decent relationship with the best girl a guy ever knew," Ash said sweetly.

"Aww Ash that's so sweet!" Misty said and thanked him with a light kiss on the cheek.

~!~!~!~!~!*****~!~!~!~!~!~!

Sry it's so short, but I'm gonna make an Epilouge chapter, then it's gonna be done! Thanks to everyone who replied so far: Can't wait to be a star, GoThBaRbIe, Angelic-Shadowcat, Kairi-sama, Princess19, and odd spong out. Thank you all, I will miss you, but please look out for my other fic I will be posting soon! All you gotta do is go to 'Find' and serch under 'Pen name' type in KasumiFlower08 and you're all set! You'll find info 'bout me and the stories I've written. 

~!~CYA'Z~!~

  


~!~KasumiFlower08~!~** The #1 Pokemon master (except Ash of course!!) 


	5. Epilouge: I Promise

Hey everyone!! Unfortunatly...this is my last chapter. **fans cry** I know I know don't worry..look out for my other fic. Just use the directions I gave you near the end of my last chapter...k?(the ones where you can find new fics by me!!) I would again like to thank everyone who replied...Can't wait to be a star, GoThBaRbIe, Angelic-Shadowcat, Kairi-sama, Princess19, odd sponge out, and dinochick5!! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!!

  


~~**Chapter 5**~~

  


"Misty's New Song" (I made this up, so it's by ME!! same tune to 'Misty's Song')

  


_I know now how you will always feel_

_So I'm not afraid anymore_

_I pinch myself 'cuz I don't think it's real_

_I don't know why I was scared before_

  


_You look at me_

_I stick around to see_

  


_{Chorus}_

_I wanna spend my whole life with you _

_And I do know how to start_

_I want for you to get down on one knee_

_And for you to give your heart_

_For why should anything so simple ever be so willin' to do_

_I wanna kiss you and be with you _

_And say that 'I love you'_

  


_I practice all the things that I will do_

_Touch by touch, everything_

_I tell myself, I'll always be with you_

_And with you're heart, I'll always bring_

  


_I look at you_

_You see what I will do_

  


_{Chorus}_

  


_Why, why do I love you so?_

_It must be, you're the greatest thing_

_I try, but I can't pretend that I_

_Don't think I think 'bout you_

_How much I do_

_Now I see_

  


_{Chorus}_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**NOTE** My previous chapters took place when Ash and Misty were 12 okay now...

4 years from now.....

  


There Ash stood, on the Pokemon Master Winner's podium, waving a large gold trophy with Pikachu "Pika Pi"ing by his side. Ash looked out into the crowd cheering for him...there she was! Misty. She had been behind Ash 120 percent during the Master Competition. Ash motioned toward her. Misty's eyes widened, then she nodded as she ran from the crowd up to the podium beside Ash, with a squealing Togepi held in her arms.

"So, you're finally here, Ash...you made it." Misty said gloomily.

"What's wrong, Mist?" Ash asked concerned.

"It's just that...what now? You've fulfilled your dream and there is nowhere to travel to to try to become anything anymore and-" but Ash "interrupted" Misty by kissing her sweetly on the lips. When he stopped, they stared into each others eyes as the crowd cheered for them.

"No matter where we go, we'll always be together...I promise." Ash said truthfully.

Misty nodded then replied "Okay."

They turned back to the crowd, both holding the trophy. They had both won...love.~~

~~Encrypted on the trophy was- _Ash Ketchum, Is and always will be the Greatest Pokemon Master, His dream is forever fulfilled._~~

THE END~~**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Hey this was sorta a epilogue chapter so it was short. I love you all!! My next fic will be an AAMR story based on one of my favorite songs...but I don't know which one yet just search for my penname and you can see everything I've made!!! BYE FOR NOW!!!

  


~!~KasumiFlower08~!~ 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
